


Top Models

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hate to Love, M/M, Underwear models, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Sanji's a professional model, and when he found out that he was going to get to do a photo spread with none other than THE Roronoa Zoro... his excitement lasted all of about 3 minutes.Did I mention they're modeling underwear together?





	Top Models

It was supposed to be revolutionary.

The kind of opportunity any professional model would kill for. A historic shoot that was going to be seen around the world. Whether people loved it or hated it, they would see it and talk about it. A career maker.

Sanji could hardly believe it when he had gotten the job, one of what would be two male models posing for the first-ever underwear campaign marketed directly towards gay men by the mainstream brand ‘One Piece’.

All his excitement had only grown twice over when he found out that his co-model was going to be thee Roronoa Zoro. A model who had gotten his start right off the bat in various underwear contracts when he had first hit the scene 2 years ago. In the last few months he had started appearing everywhere. He had had a rookie career that Sanji was envious of.

As soon as they both got on set Sanji’s excitement shriveled and died within 3 minutes when he went to introduce himself to the other model. Before he could say a single word to the model now rocking shocking green hair Zoro had looked him over before curling his lip and telling him point blank “Your hair is a mess, covering up your face like that. You shouldn't cover half of your face unless you have only half the talent. That's all I ever see in any of your pictures. It's like your hair is the model instead of you.”

Sanji was gob smacked; left standing on set like a fool as Zoro went to get changed. No one had ever said such bullshit to him before. Offended didn't begin to describe his seething anger.

Sanji knew without a doubt that he hated Roronoa Zoro.

He continued to fume as he prepped and changed into his outfit for the shoot; a pair of black boxer briefs, and a short black robe. The backdrop was a dark gray to give a dark and masculine yet romantic feel to the set. Sanji would have normally been pleased, his best work was usually in the midst dark backdrops. His pale features contrasted them so well. He wasn't pleased though. He was too busy hating Zoro to be pleased; the other model coming out in a pair of black lounge pants with the waistband of a One Piece pair of boxers showing. His torso was bare to showcase bulky but well-defined muscles that were hard-earned. Sanji worked his ass off for his own six-pack but he wasn't nearly so bulky.

Zoro caught him looking and had the audacity to smirk back at him as he approached the set. It infuriated Sanji even more and he jerked his chin away in a huff, the hair in his face giving a flip with the motion to emphasize the point before settling again. He hadn't been checking the other model out for crying out loud. He had just been… comparing.

And Zoro could have all the pecks and gorilla arms he wanted, he didn't have near the ass that Sanji knew he possessed. Since they were selling underwear and not Bowflex Sanji counted it as his win. He was completely caught off guard- not having noticed Zoro moved over at all- when his chin was gripped firmly between the buff man’s fingers and turned back around to face him. Sanji’s hair was suddenly shoved away from his face by the other model’s free hand in an instant. Everyone in the room was just as shocked as Sanji was in that moment. Zoro included. Where as Sanji was shocked by his forward audacity, the rest of the crew and Zoro himself seemed more shocked by Sanji himself. The green haired model’s jaw actually slackened in a soft gasp before Sanji managed to jerk back from those offensive hands so his hair could fall back in place. It only managed to hide half of his tomato-red face.

He opened his mouth with the intent to hurl every profanity, threat, and curse he had ever heard in his whole life at the overstepping man, but Zoro’s response stole it all away from him before he could even start. “You really are stupid. Even for a model! Hundreds of thousands are in this business, all trying to stand out from each other, and you’re covering up the one thing that would really set you apart!”

He was referring to Sanji's eyebrows. Sanji knew he was. The twirly-curly brows he had grown up ashamed of and teased for his whole life. It would have been bad enough, but they double damned him as a freak for twirling an opposite directions of each other.

Now the whole room had seen and Zoro- wait... it sounded almost like Zoro was complimenting them! Not quite, but damn near praising, chastising Sanji for trying to cover the asymmetric trait.

Sanji had never been so knocked for six. He wasn't even sure if he should be mad and embarrassed anymore. Though he had no clue what else he should be feeling if not. He could only continue to stand and stare in a dumb daze.

Zoro only scoffed and turn to move on to set. Someone must have called for start and Sanji hadn't even noticed it.

If he wasn't already in makeup he might have smacked himself. Zoro was already so far under his skin and throwing him off balance and Sanji hadn’t even said one word to the bastard yet!

If he was sure of anything, he was sure he didn't like Roronoa Zoro very much.

Sanji shook himself, reminding himself that he had come as far as he had because he was a professional. No matter what shit was going on around him, he didn't show it in his photos. His co-model was a prop just like anything else on set. Moving props just gave him something to move around. He got himself on set and after a final makeup check he and Zoro were introduced to the photographer, Usopp, and their shoot director, Robin.

They wanted the same thing from the shoot, but their directions differed greatly to the two models. “You two will be our couple for this shot right?” Usopp beamed, bouncing to get started. “Just do couple stuff! Kissing, cuddling, teasing-“ he mimicked kissing the air as though his target was invisible and at least two feet taller than himself. “Nothing real of course. You both know how to cheat out, but make it look good. We’ll direct you to change position as needed, so just have fun. As they say- be happy and gay!”

Robin regarded them both with a cool stare and a Mona-Lisa smile playing about her lips. “Try to treat each other like one of you will be dead before tomorrow morning and it’s your last chance to show you love each other.”

With that little bit to start out on Sanji and Zoro looked about the set for a place to start and plan their shots.

“Let's start with Zoro sitting on the edge of the bed set and Sanji standing,” Usopp suggested, getting himself into position for a good shot.

Zoro took the direction right away, sitting on the edge- leaning on it more so- cheating out so his torso stayed long and the muscles flexed as he turned to catch the lights for the camera. Once he figured out the lights and camera angle it was like a switch was flipped and the model in him came alive. His whole posture seemed to come alive with barely contain energy and his eyes had a strong but quiet intensity to them that wasn’t there a second ago. He leaned forward and it really did look like a welcoming lover for a moment.

It was a good trick, and Zoro was good at it, but every elite model had to be. Sanji had his own specialties in this area too.

Sanji stepped to the side of Zoro rather than the front. The camera could get his profile this way rather than the back of his head and he angled and arched his body in a bit of an exaggeration of seduction towards the brawny man, letting his fingertips graze Zoro's jaw.

They heard the click of the camera and then they were off.

They took a moment or two to make small changes to their poses; Sanji running his fingers over Zoro’s lips, Zoro leaning closer, Zoro wrapping an arm around Sanji's waist to pull him closer, Sanji leaning down like he was going to nibble on the man’s earrings. A part of him still wasn't opposed to biting the guy, but certainly not in the sexy way the pose was alluding to.

“Okay let's move,” Usopp prompted, pausing the camera clicks. “Remember to show both sets of underwear.”

Zoro stood up, turning his profile to the camera and Sanji turn his back to him, angling his body a bit to face the camera better, leaning back against the man’s chest a bit to play up to the camera.

“Good, but don't be afraid to look at each other too, just keep your faces in the light.”

Sanji turned to look over his shoulder a bit, careful to not actually turn away from the camera. It shocked him, however, when Zoro's arms snaked around his far side and tucked itself into the blonde’s bangs, messing them and pulling them up and out of Sanji’s face, exposing his imperfect brows for the camera and the whole world to see. Sanji was so taken off guard in his professional model persona that a few frames clicked by in which he was left stunned and then angry as Zoro continued to hold it up and curled and around him with that large body of his.

Sanji smacked his hand away, trying his best to carry on at least until the shoot was done and the client got their shot. They moved into the next position, forehead to forehead and holding onto each other.

If Sanji was sure of anything, he was sure he was going to kill Roronoa Zoro.

Nearly a hundred frames later it was called a wrap and Sanji shoved the brute away from him. He stomped his way over to his pile of street clothes to fish out his cigarettes and lighter. If he didn’t calm himself down he would do a hell of a lot more than just yell at the bastard. A few of the stage and lighting techs had already lit up and he needed it badly with his temper well past its normal limits. Sanji had just gotten one real deep drag off of it when he noticed the other model coming up behind him. He didn't even try to say a word to the blonde and before Sanji could turn to chew him out for anything the burly man bent down to one knee behind Sanji.

While he didn't exactly kiss the blonde’s ass like Sanji had already fancied telling him to do, he caught Sanji completely off-guard yet again when the audacious bastard pulled the robe from where it was already slipping off of one of Sanji’s shoulders and placed a kiss to the small of his back once it was uncovered like it was a silent apology to the blonde.

Sanji didn't anticipate the chill that went up his spine either from the soft touch.

The sound of a camera click brought them both out of the moment, Usopp having seen it and snuck a final shot with a grin.

Red-faced, Sanji rounded on Zoro as the rest of the group moved to look over the photos. “What the hell?!”

The other model slowly got back to his feet. “I'm just sorry, if I made you uncomfortable today. I just-“

“Holy macaroni!” Usopp shouted, looking over to them from the computer that the photos were uploaded on. “These are great!”

Robin spared them a smile too. “I think we have one to make the feature of the whole campaign.”

Sanji stabbed out his cigarette and followed Zoro over to see.

When he saw the photo they liked so much he wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious. Annoyed. Anything but in awe. He was in awe, however, and couldn't help but gawk.

It was a strong photo, maybe the best he’d ever taken, and it happened to be the one where Zoro had pulled his hair out of his face. The abstractness was so wrong it was strong and the way he was looking at Zoro over his shoulder… he looked vulnerable and confused and perhaps a little angry. Zoro was looking back at him in the photo with a hunger and coiled sensuality like a large cat catching prey. He looked like he knew Sanji was his and he had him in his grip, pulled close with one arm and held there by his hair and head with the other.

It was... fucking hot!

Sanji never thought it possible in a photo where his brows were visible, but they really did give a little something extra to his face. Robin was already in his ear about wanting to use him in a separate campaign for Baratie Suits. A huge account!

Sanji turned his gaze to Zoro over his shoulder, whom just gave him a smirk like he wasn’t surprised at all before ducking down to look through the shots with Usopp once more.

If Sanji was certain of anything, it was that he was going to ask for Roronoa Zoro’s number before they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you are interested in more of my work both professional and for fun you can find me on tumblr under Irishgrlnextdoor  
> or on Instagram at Rnfloyd_official


End file.
